


But baby running after you is a chasing a cloud

by michirukaiou7



Series: Somewhere I belong [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/klainendar2014.html">The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014</a>, 03. Cloud</p><p>Dopo aver ricevuto la sciarpa, Kurt si rese conto che qualcosa era sensibilmente mutato nella sua quotidianità – no, non era solo il fatto di portare una sciarpa di Hermes al collo e non poter fare a meno di esitare un secondo ogni volta che passava accanto ad una superficie riflettente per gettare un’occhiata al sul aspetto, o rendersi conto dello sguardo di certi passanti che si soffermava su di lui e si illuminava per un istante al riconoscere la provenienza della sciarpa, o l’aver comprato un lucchetto nuovo direttamente in ferramenta per chiudere il suo armadietto alla Parson quando, per motivi così gravi da essere prossimi al cataclisma, era costretto a separarsi dal suo tessssoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But baby running after you is a chasing a cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



> In ritardo, perché sono una brutta persona ç___ç Auguri, Tessoro!

_But baby running after you is a chasing a cloud_

_Story of my life_ , One Direction

(ma io pensavo al duetto Klaine)

 

Dopo aver ricevuto la sciarpa, Kurt si rese conto che qualcosa era sensibilmente mutato nella sua quotidianità – no, non era solo il fatto di portare una sciarpa di Hermes al collo e non poter fare a meno di esitare un secondo ogni volta che passava accanto ad una superficie riflettente per gettare un’occhiata al sul aspetto, o rendersi conto dello sguardo di certi passanti che si soffermava su di lui e si illuminava per un istante al riconoscere la provenienza della sciarpa, o l’aver comprato un lucchetto nuovo direttamente _in ferramenta_ per chiudere il suo armadietto alla Parson quando, per motivi così gravi da essere prossimi al cataclisma, era costretto a separarsi dal suo _tessssoro_.

C’era Nightbird.

Non che Kurt avesse ignorato chi fosse, fino a quel momento – difficile, con i giornali e telegiornali che accennavano a lui ed ai consequenziali talk show che si interrogavano su chi fosse, dividendo gli ospiti in studio tra coloro che inneggiavano ad un vero eroe balzato fuori come dal grande schermo, a chi lo accusava di essere uno psicopatico con sdoppiamento della personalità o necessità ossessiva di essere al centro dell’attenzione, a chi si faceva portavoce della rinnovata serenità di molte persone nel poter girare dopo il tramonto del sole sapendo che c’era un’ombra a vegliare su di loro, a chi sfruttava il tutto per dare addosso alla vera o presunta incapacità delle forze dell’ordine di gestire New York… insomma, impossibile vivere nella metropoli e non aver mai sentito parlare di Nightbird; e lui non si era mai nemmeno sforzato di fingere disinteresse, perché Rachel era una specie di fan e persino Santana aveva smesso di fare commenti caustici dopo che una delle sue amiche (ovvero quella che i suoi coinquilini si aspettavano di vedersi presentare come “la mia ragazza” entro la fine del mese, cosa su cui Kurt sperava molto perché in quel caso Rachel avrebbe dovuto pagargli un intero pomeriggio di bagordi nella loro bakery preferita) era stata salvata da lui dall’aggressione di due scippatori.

Ma essere _lui_ quello soccorso, beh, era tutta un’altra storia: era tornato a casa a notte fonda dopo l’interrogatorio e l’indomani era passato in ospedale per chiedere notizie del poveraccio che aveva visto pestare (ovviamente non lo avevano fatto passare, ma aveva potuto sentire dal telegiornale che stava bene e se la sarebbe cavata con qualche giorno di degenza), ma quella strana sensazione era rimasta annidata lì, tra il petto e lo stomaco, e ancora non sembrava andarsene; non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente di cosa si trattasse – paura, certamente, sollievo, ma anche preoccupazione e una sorta di malinconia per un mito che gli era stato guastato, quello di New York come la città dei sogni della sua infanzia e adolescenza, una grande metropoli in cui non ci fossero le stesse grette bestie che aveva avuto modo di incrociare o di vedere al telegiornale quando era in Ohio; sapere che neanche New York, con le sue luci e la sua vitalità, le donne elegantissime a capo di agenzie di moda e i gli uomini distinti della City, le interminabili vie dello shopping di classe a decine di zeri, i ristoranti etnici, i grattacieli, che insomma nemmeno questo fosse libero dal pregiudizio e dalla violenza più animalesca, aveva grattato un po’ via la patina dorata che aveva sempre ricoperto tutto ai suoi occhi.

E poi c’era l’ansia per quel poveraccio che ora sì, era in ospedale al sicuro, ma che avrebbe potuto essere un cadavere buttato in un vicolo, se lui avesse tirato dritto – ed il pensiero, ormai non più lontano ed ipotetico, che _avrei potuto essere io_. Avrebbe potuto essere Santana, o la sua “amica” Dany, o Elliot, avrebbe potuto essere chiunque delle persone che conosceva e che avevano come sola colpa quella di non essere eterosessuali: e faceva male; era convinto che le violenze subite al liceo sarebbero state solo un ricordo lontano, invece ecco che il mondo sembrava riproporgliele in chiave peggiorata, molto più efferata, proprio nella città dei suoi sogni nella quale aveva sognato di fuggire da tutto quello. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di parlarne a suo padre perché non aveva voglia di ammettere ad alta voce la sua delusione – e la sua _paura_. Ed era triste.

Ma c’era un altro sentimento che aleggiava, instillandogli un più o meno lieve senso di colpa a seconda del momento, ovvero quello di aver comunque vissuto un’esperienza assurda, spaventosa, ma... beh, da film. Perché si era già svegliato un paio di notti in preda al panico per aver sognato una versione non a lieto fine di quella spaventosa notte, ma quando poi al mattino trovava la sua sciarpa appesa con cura fuori dall’armadio, si rianimava: non per la sciarpa, fosse stata anche una caramella forse non avrebbe fatto differenza (anche se in quel caso non avrebbe certo potuto sfoggiarla e sospirare di delizia per come sembrava rendere più prezioso qualunque outfit mettesse insieme); era il fatto che da quell’incubo era stato strappato per tempo e perché nessun ragazzo che avesse mai frequentato in vita sua (beh, in tutto ammontavano solo a tre, nessunno dei quali aveva superato il terzo appuntamento) era stato così... folle? Galante? Gentile? _Fuori dal mondo_ , in qualunque senso si volesse metterla? Ricordava ancora gli occhi color miele di Nightbird dietro il nero della maschera che scintillavano mentre si chinava a baciargli una mano prima di fuggire, svanire letteralmente, ombra tra le ombre, prima che la polizia potesse essergli addosso; non aveva raccontato a nessuno di quel dettaglio, né alla polizia (che se ne sarebbero fatti?), né alle sue coinquiline: era puerile, ma voleva considerarla una cosa solo sua, bizzarra, assurda e incomprensibile, ma _sua_.

E poi c’era la sciarpa, il cui valore era più in quelle poche parole del biglietto, che in quello puramente economico: perché si era sentito... protetto, trattato con cura e cavalleria, e non gli era mai capitato con nessun ragazzo in vita sua – o forse, si ripeteva ogni tanto, stava leggendo troppo in quel gesto: da uno che va in giro a salvare la gente gentilezza e cura erano il minimo (ricordava ancora con quanta attenzione avesse toccato lo sfortunato sconosciuto ferito per sincerarsi che fosse vivo e non ci fossero perdite di sangue potenzialmente mortali da poter gestire sul momento).

Però... però poteva sognare, di nascosto da tutti, a volte pure dal suo stesso subconscio, quando era a letto in attesa di addormentarsi.

Anche perché sembrava non essere il solo individuo affetto da una bizzarra e potenzialmente imbarazzante cotta per Nightbird: aveva fatto l’errore (errore?) di andare a cercare qualche informazione online, una sera, e aveva scoperto interi blog e siti di supporto, che raccoglievano testimonianze, filmati amatoriali e scatti presi dai telegiornali o registrati col cellulare, e persino _storie_ e disegni, tutte incentrate su di lui. Ne era rimasto spiazzato e divertito, o anche un po’ sconvolto, e aveva passato così tanto tempo a frugare un blog particolarmente nutrito (probabilmente era gestito a più mani) che aveva quasi fatto nottata; aveva imparato di più, in compenso: che Nightbird sembrava avere una predilezione per la sorveglianza dei quartieri molto frequentati dalle donne sole e dagli omosessuali, che non sembrava avere un super potere come gli eroi dei fumetti, quanto piuttosto un buon addestramento nel combattimento a mani nude, che sembrava agire in totale solitudine (anche se c’era chi supponeva avesse qualcuno che gli desse delle dritte), che non avesse una particolare simpatia per le forze dell’ordine (o meglio, questo probabilmente dipendeva dal fatto che la polizia di New York non facesse i salti di gioia a sentirsi contattare sempre da ‘sto figuro incontrollabile e con una maschera in faccia, e fosse stato per loro gli avrebbero messo le manette molto volentieri anche solo per capire chi accidenti fosse e che diamine volesse) e che avesse due braccia e un fondoschiena tali da meritarsi centinaia di commenti da fans preda di entusiasmo in stato terminale sotto ogni nebuloso scatto che veniva pubblicato online.

Beh, Kurt non poteva che concordare decisamente sull’ultimo punto, ma arrossì fino alla cima dei capelli quando si rese conto che era sul punto di cliccare entusiasticamente sul suo cuoricino di uno dei tanti post in questione – e _no_ , via, aveva ancora un barlume di dignità, da qualche parte.

Per il resto, Nightbird era un’ombra sfuggente: non che si aspettasse che la sua bizzarra cotta potesse diventare qualcosa di diverso da quella che aveva per qualche attore o cantante, individui in carne ed ossa ma totalmente irraggiungibili – anche se ogni tanto sognava di trovarsi nel suo fanta-giga-super atelier, un giorno, in un ufficio grande quanto una piazza d’armi con le pareti fatte di finestre che davano l’impressione di trovarsi a galleggiare sopra uno dei quartieri più eleganti di New York, arrendamento minimal e modernissimo, ad annuire compiaciuto alle richieste dei suddetti artisti mentre disegnava loro un abito per il red carpet degli Oscar, o per un Grammy o persino un matrimonio, e buttava lì, con una risata leggera da _sono adulto, sono un professionista affermato e sono il più grande stilista sulla piazza_ , un “ma lo sa che da ragazzino avevo una cotta per lei?”. Ecco, non sognava certo che la sua cotta potesse mai diventare altro che quello che era, quel drizzare le orecchie quando qualcuno (fosse uno speaker della televisione, un passante o chiunque altro) pronunciava il nome Nightbird, quel lieve rimescolio di piacere segreto nello stomaco o quel lieve rossore se si soffermava a pensare a scenari da soap opera per più di qualche secondo, ma insomma, Nightbird sapeva dove abitava ed era andato fin là di notte a portargli un regalo e... e niente, questo pensiero bastava a fargli provare quelle farfalle nello stomaco che gli era già capitato di sentire (sintomo perenne di quando la cotta se la prendeva per l’uomo sbagliatamente inarrivabile o tragicamente etero o drammaticamente interessato a lui quanto un calvo alle doppiepunte) e che avrebbe dovuto sterminare con un pesticida qualunque, ma che nessun altro poteva vedere e quindi si ripeteva che poteva conservarle ancora un po’.

Un “ancora un po’” che si incastrò lì, in un angolo della sua mente (come solo le idee ed i pensieri più cretini possono fare), e rimase ad infastidirlo appena abbassava la guardia per giorni, finché non prese le fattezze di un qualcosa, legato fermamente ad una delle sbarre di ferro della scala antincendio fuori dalla sua stanza con un nastro rosso, che rimase a svolazzare sballottato dal vento mentre Kurt si infilava a letto e si imponeva di chiudere gli occhi senza sbirciare ogni minuto. Dio, gli sembrava di essere tornato bambino, quando lasciava un bicchiere di latte ed un piatto di biscotti per Babbo Natale la notte del ventiquattro dicembre e continuava ad affacciarsi alle scale per controllare se era tutto ancora lì, finché suo padre non lo agguantava come un sacco di patate, se lo buttava su una spalla e lo portava a letto sotto la minaccia che, se Babbo Natale lo avesse visto lì, non sarebbe potuto passare.

E stavolta c’era poco da sbirciare, comunque, perché i suoi genitori non avrebbero bevuto il latte e spazzolato via i biscotti, in modo da lasciare solo qualche briciola nel piatto, ed era piuttosto sicuro che al mattino quel che aveva lasciato lì sulla scala si sarebbe trovato esattamente al suo posto – perché il fatto che Nightbird fosse passato una notte, non significava che lo avrebbe fatto ancora; probabilmente era stato un gesto di cortesia e nulla di più, e lui adesso era semplicemente uno dei tanti cittadini a cui aveva offerto una mano (sì, va beh, ma l’aveva pure baciata nel suo caso, era questo a dargli un lumicino di speranza) e con cui ora non aveva altro a che spartire.

E infatti, quando spalancò le tende la mattina dopo, il nastro rosso era ancora lì che ondeggiava mesto.

 

~*~

 

Kurt rimase lì a fissarlo, avvertendo chiaramente una specie di blocco di granito che gli si piazzava nello stomaco e sembrava tirarlo giù.

Non che non ci fosse da aspettarselo, eh, sia perché era prevedibile, sia perché era sempre stato un fenomeno a leggere segnali assolutamente sbagliati dagli uomini che gli interessavano – figurarsi da uno che aveva visto una volta e che aveva pure una maschera sulla faccia.

Pace, si disse, ingoiando un groppo amaro e dicendosi che era stata una sciocchezza che non significava nulla, che non cambiava effettivamente _nulla_ nella sua vita – non come quando aveva totalmente travisato la gentilezza di un compagno della classe di combattimento simulato della NYADA, quando aveva visto cose che non c’erano nella sua attenzione a non massacrarlo con la sciabola e che, proprio il giorno in cui lui aveva deciso di farsi avanti e chiedergli di uscire insieme per un caffè, era stato assaltato all’uscita dalla lezione da una bruna stratosferica (che gli si era avvinghiata con tutte le sue pericolosissime curve vestite con odiosa cura) e dalle sue labbra fucsia perfettamente dipinte. Beh, almeno si era salvato in tempo dall’umiliazione.

In questo caso, almeno, non c’erano imbarazzi potenziali dietro l’angolo: con molta fortuna non avrebbe mai più rischiato la pelle e non gli sarebbe più capitato di vedersi svolazzare davanti un mantello nero e blu; sospirò e fece per aprire la finestra per togliere tutto di mezzo, quando la tenda che fungeva da porta e parete alla sua porzione di loft si spalancò e Santana Lopez comparve, fasciata in roba aderentissima, perfettamente truccata e su tacchi infiniti.

Alle sette del mattino.

Kurt dovette arrendersi ed ammirarla almeno per questo.

– Non si era detto che, anche se non c’è una porta contro cui bussare, si deve almeno--

– Oh, falla finita, Lady Hummel – tagliò corto lei, muovendo una mano con noncuranza come se stesse scacciando una mosca – Piuttosto: la nana dai maglioni con le renne sta tentando di rifilarmi non so quale delle sue porcherie anti-animali per colazione e _tu_ sei quindi la sola persona in questa baracca in grado di fornirmi un pasto decente. Seguimi in cucina, prima che ci scappi il morto.

– Esistono i _bar_ e molti altri esercizi commerciali che pensa!, vivono preparando la colazione agli altri: usufruirne? – esclamò piccato, tenendo ben stretti dietro alle sue spalle i lembi della tenda.

– Loro si fanno pagare in denaro, tu ti accontenti che in cambio ti liberi di Rachel in sindrome premestruale.

– Non parlare di me come di qualche povero disperato che deve _elemosinare_ la tua pietà, so perfettamente--

– Il calendario segna che il periodo nero inizia domani – rispose lei, esaminandosi le unghie – E credo inizi a sospettare anche lei che il tizio che si è convinta essere l’Uomo della Sua Vita (sai quel bambolotto pompato e con i muscoli lucidi come se vivesse perennemente cosparso nell’olio?) pratichi altre fanciulle prive di buongusto come lei. Io ne terrei conto.

Kurt ebbe bisogno solo di quattro secondi netti per realizzare – Ok, arrivo.

– Bene – rispose lei, facendo per andare; si volse invece all’ultimo secondo verso di lui e scrutò sospettosa la sua posa nient’affatto rilassata, stringendo gli occhi – Che stai nascondendo, là dietro?

– Niente!

– Oddio, hai fatto quella voce acuta da fanciulla terrorizzata, Dio me ne scampi e liberi di sapere che diavolo tieni occultato!

Kurt ascoltò i suoi tacchi che ticchettavano via rendendosi conto che stava trattenendo il respiro così tanto che rischiava di diventare blu: mollò la tenda e corse in cucina, perché l’unico modo per liberarsi di Santana era rimpinzarla di waffle e sperare nella sua buona stella.

Tre quarti d’ora dopo erano tutti e tre fuori di casa, ben rimpinzati di waffle e Santana sembrava essersi scordata dell’incidente in camera – Kurt, invece, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quel nastro rosso che ancora svolazzava sulla scala antincendio.

Va beh, l’avrebbe tolto appena fosse rincasato, si disse.

 

~*~

 

Il “rincasamento” in realtà avvenne che era quasi l’una di notte: ci si erano messe delle prove straordinarie alla NYADA, correre qua e là per il suo lavoro a Vogue.com e infine una crisi depressiva di gruppo con le ragazze, con le quali si era asserragliato prima per cena e poi per una tragica maratona di dessert (chi è che aveva inventato quell’enorme baggianata del “dividere una fetta di torta”? Lo facevano per risparmiare e per amor di dieta, ma il solo scopo che riuscivano ad ottenere ogni volta era che, invece di tre benedette fette da mangiare una per ciascuno, finivano per farne fuori _almeno sette_ – festa grande per portafoglio e bilancia!); Rachel aveva beccato il suo dannato tipo al telefono che pronunciava “frasi compromettenti” all’indirizzo di qualcun’altra – non c’era stato verso di spillarle quali fossero ‘ste dannate frasi per più di un’ora; Santana aveva ricevuto un’ennesima buca lavorativa e aveva passato i primi sessantasette minuti (Kurt li aveva cronometrati) a vomitare veleno manco fosse stata l’Idra, quindi era decaduta nell’autocommiserazione da troppo zucchero e panna montata.

Lui era rimasto zitto, perché cos’avrebbe potuto dire? Che aveva ricevuto una batosta dal supereroe della città, un tizio sfuggente accusato da alcuni di essere un potenziale malato di mente? L’avrebbero preso in giro per tutto il resto della sua sciagurata esistenza; quindi rimase per lo più in silenzio e tentò di affogare nella cheesecake i suoi pensieri, sperando di trucidarli con l’iperglicemia.

Abbandonò le ragazze al loro destino solo quando Santana pronunciò le parole “Basta, ho bisogno di alcool e nella casetta di marzapane in cui mi hai portata, Lady Hummel, non ne servono” e Rachel l’aveva seguita a ruota; lui era piuttosto corso a casa e, rasserenato dal fatto che era solo, si era arrampicato sulla sua finestra per recuperare quel che vi aveva lasciato la sera prima.

Solo che non c’era più niente, nemmeno il nastro rosso.

 

~*~

 

Nightbird aveva pensato qualche volta di tornare a gettare un’occhiata alla finestra della stanza di Kurt: si era trattenuto solo perché sembrava una cosa dannatamente _creepy_ da fare – ok, non era un supereoe dei fumetti e non aspirava nemmeno ad esserlo, ma da qui a mettersi a sbirciare in casa d’altri ce ne passava. Si impose di passarci solo una volta ogni tanto, anche perché questo avrebbe ridotto il tempo che poteva dedicare alle sue ronde serali; saltò un paio di giorni dalla sera in cui gli aveva lasciato la sciarpa e, quando fece ritorno, notò qualcosa di rosso che svolazzava sulla scala antincendio: si calò con attenzione, controllando i punti di fronte a cui poteva passare senza essere visto da nessun altro abitante del palazzo, e quando giunse all’altezza della finestra che gli interessava notò che il rosso che aveva visto era quello di un grosso nastro che era stato usato per assicurare ad una delle sbarre di ferro un sacchetto di carta.

Incuriosito, dopo aver controllato attentamente che non provenissero luci né rumori dal loft, si sedette sulla scala e aprì la busta: trovò una scatola di plastica dura contrassegnata da una croce rossa (un kit di pronto soccorso con bende, garza, guanti, cerotti e disinfettante), una lattina di bevanda energetica alla caffeina ed un sacchetto di biscotti al cioccolato; spillato su uno dei lati interni della busta, Blaine trovò un biglietto e dovette sfilarsi un guanto per tirarlo fuori dalla sua busta.

 

_Ciao,_

_sono Kurt. Non so bene cosa si dovrebbe scrivere ad un supereroe che ti ha salvato la vita e si è ricordato che avevi perso la tua unica sciarpa adatta a tutti i completi che hai e te ne ha regalata una FANTASTICA – tieni conto che questo è l’ultimo di una serie imbarazzante di altri tentativi, quindi sii comprensivo (cosa che in effetti immagino che tu sia, perché, insomma... supereroe)._

_Non so niente di te, se non che sei una persona che potrebbe benissimo fare la sua vita e invece si occupa di proteggere quella degli altri, e che sei l’unica persona ad oggi che mi abbia regalato un accessorio che si intona perfettamente con i miei occhi (ma questo immagino che sia relativo). Non so neppure se verrai ancora in questa zona e vedrai questa busta, ma spero di sì, non hai idea di che fatica sia trovare qualcosa da regalare ad un supereroe per ricambiare di aver salvato la tua vita e il tuo guardaroba, perciò ho messo insieme alcune cose che potrebbero servirti mentre sei in giro a proteggere New York ogni notte... spero._

_Credo di aver appena scritto il biglietto più strano della mia vita, perciò la smetto prima di imbarazzarmi ulteriormente._

_Grazie infinite, davvero,_

_Kurt_

 

 

~*~

 

Kurt scrutò attentamente la scala, scese addirittura in strada per controllare che il suo bizzarro regalo non fosse caduto, e poté solo sperare che non lo avesse prelevato qualcuno degli inquilini del palazzo – più che altro per _l’imbarazzante figura del cavolo_ che avrebbe fatto.

Non c’era molto altro a cui pensare, magari Nightbird era passato, magari no, ma l’unica cosa che poteva fare era mettersi a letto e considerare chiusa quella bizzarra vicenda – sperando che forse, _forsissimo_ , il sacchetto fosse finito nelle mani guantate del suo destinatario.

Andò a dormire tardissimo, un po’ per quella faccenda e un po’ perché non voleva ammetterlo, ma preferiva sentire le ragazze rincasare, quando uscivano per una serata alcolica senza di lui (Santana non doveva accorgersene, o lo avrebbe deriso per tutta l’eternità): le coinquiline rientrarono brille e felici, facendo un casino del diavolo, abbracciate come le migliori delle amiche e non come due che normalmente tentavano di strapparsi via i capelli a vicenda per ogni minima cosa, e lui si sentì abbastanza sollevato da infilarsi nel letto e spegnere la luce.

Forse furono loro che facevano casino ridendo in giro per quella casa senza muri, forse era il rumore che New York riusciva a fare anche di notte, fatto sta che ad un certo punto gli parve che qualcosa, come una nuvola di fronte al sole fosse passata davanti alla sua finestra fiocamente illuminata: balzò a sedere, intontito dal sonno, e non resistette ad alzarsi e spostare le tende per gettare un’occhiata alla scala antincendio: c’era qualcosa, là fuori. Con le mani intorpidite dalla stanchezza aprì i vetri e sbucò fuori, la sera fredda che lo svegliava come uno schiaffo gentile: il nastro rosso ondeggiava ancora su una delle sbarre di metallo, ma stavolta c’era legato un mazzo di rose gialle e rosse. Kurt lo prelevò e quasi fece volare via il biglietto che vi era attaccato.

 

_A quest’ora i fiorai non si alzano nemmeno per i supereroi, purtroppo :(_ _  
_

_Quei biscotti erano i migliori che abbia mai mangiato, non capita tutti i giorni di ricevere un ringraziamento del genere e ho appena deciso che è il tipo che preferisco in assoluto! E poi la caffeina! Sei tu che hai salvato me, stavolta._

_Grazie,_

_Nightbird_

_PS. Ero sicuro che la sciarpa fosse del colore giusto!_

 

Kurt scoppiò a ridere, di colpo sveglio, e corse a strappare un foglio al block notes prima di pentirsi o imbarazzarsi per quel che stava facendo.

Nightbird, che era rimasto appollaiato a cercare di osservare le reazioni, lo vide affacciarsi e guardarsi intorno e poi legare di nuovo il nastro rosso alla scala antincendio: quando la luce nella stanza di Kurt si spense e lui ebbe atteso un tempo che ritenne sicuro, scivolò di nuovo giù e recuperò il biglietto: _Caffé e biscotti non si negano a nessuno, soprattutto ad un supereroe. Potresti trovarne altri, una sera di queste sere... Kurt_

Blaine ghignò felice, scribacchiò _La prendo per una promessa!_ su un pezzo di carta che teneva per ogni evenienza nella cintura porta oggetti e scivolò via nella notte diretto verso casa sua, sentendosi felice come non gli capitava da un pezzo.


End file.
